En polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás
by pololina
Summary: "Después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol". El inconveniente es que las nubes negras nunca se fueron. "La esperanza muere al último". El problema es que ella misma se dio por muerta mucho antes de tener esperanza... -La Depresión es REAL. Busca ayuda. No estás solo-


**.**

**.**

**.**

**En polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**30 de septiembre de 2010.**_

_"APARATOSO ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO"_

_En la madrugada de este jueves, se reportó en la autopista 95 un terrible percance en la intersección 95-76, donde se colisionó un Porsche Spider 550 con una camioneta Ford._

_El conductor del Ford sufrió lesiones que no meritaban gravedad, sin embargo, las dos personas que iban en el Porsche no corrieron con tanta suerte. El copiloto fue trasladado al centro médico con urgencia, mientras que el conductor perece haber fallecido al instante. No se han obtenido los nombres de los dos sobrevivientes, así como tampoco de la del expirado. De igual manera, no se ha establecido la causa del accidente y con el transcurso de los días, los peritajes deslindarán responsabilidades"._

_**27 de noviembre de 2010**_

– ¿Sabes, Blair? –dijo una voz femenina, dejando salir una bocanada de humo. –Me he llegado a preguntar si ha valido la pena todo lo que he vivido.

Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a pegarse el cigarro a la boca, inhalando la nicotina y todos los demás ingredientes a través de su garganta.

–A veces pienso que realmente nada valió la pena. –Se respondió ella misma, mirando al techo y dejando salir el humo nuevamente.

Al no escuchar una contestación, gruñó y volvió a probar aquello que poseía alquitrán. Tirada sobre un sofá de cuero negro yacía ella, en ropa interior, descalza, su cabello rubio despeinado, con el cuerpo cansado y el alma rota.

Su brazo libre, se estiró hacía el techo, como si estuviera alcanzando algo. Movía sus dedos, con el afán de acercarse a lo que su mente le hacía ver con aquellos ojos verdes y sombríos. Una sonrisa burda salió de sus labios y dejó entrever sus blanquecinos dientes. Había cerrado su mano, como si ya hubiera atrapado aquello que buscaba con ansias y finalmente bajó su brazo.

Al lado del sillón, había una mesita que sobre de ella se encontraba un cenicero lleno de cadáveres de cigarrillos, algunos todavía humeantes como si lucharan por seguir ardiendo. También había una botella de whisky, de uno barato con seguridad, y, a su lado, había un vaso de vidrio con hielos, con un poco de líquido dentro de él.

Eran las diez de la mañana y eso no era impedimento para que ella comenzara a tomar desde temprano. Y es que a ella ya no le importaban muchas cosas, entre ellas no haber probado un solo bocado desde la noche anterior e ir directo al consuelo de la bebida.

–Dime, Blair –dirigió su mirada a su oyente, tratado de llamar su atención. – ¿Crees que…?

Puso los ojos en blanco, al darse cuenta con quién ha estado conversado durante todo este rato. Lejos de atribuir la confusión a la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo, lo hizo a su estupidez, de esa que hacemos relucir todos de vez en cuando. Tomó el vaso, dio un gran sorbo al whisky que había en él y tomó uno de los cubos de hielo, lista para descargar su ira.

– ¡Blair idiota! – Le aventó el frío cubo y le ordenó con amargura. – ¡Largo!

Y la pobre Blair, que en realidad era una linda gatita gris, no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer a su dueña. Esquivó el proyectil con toda la agilidad de un felino y salió de allí. Era como si comprendiera los cambiantes estados de ánimo que sufría aquella a la que en el pasado era más atenta a sus necesidades.

En cambio, la joven empezó a reír desquiciadamente, tocándose la barriga por el dolor causado de tanto carcajearse. Le había causado gracia como la pobre gata había huido. Ella sabía muy bien que más de una persona sospechaba de su errática conducta. Su padre y su representante, eran claros ejemplos de lo anterior. Sin embargo, lo negaba, alegando excusas que ni ella misma se creía. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y parecía no haber vuelta atrás, ni un atisbo de esperanza.

La sonrisa seguía allí, en su rostro. Podía sentirla, aún con la agitación por el esfuerzo recién realizado. Y por muy insignificante que pareciera, ese lapso de iracunda felicidad, había dejado de lado los tormentos con los que cargaba desde tiempo atrás.

Un ruido la hizo despabilarse, borrando la feliz y vacía mueca que adornaba su rostro. La maldita distracción, proveniente de la calle, era la culpable. Concluyó que el ruido provino de un par de cláxones, que quizás se accionaron por estresados conductores, por lo agitado del tránsito matutino de ese día en particular.

–Mierda. – Pronunció incorporándose.

Acabó con el cigarro, lo aplastó en el cenicero y decidió servirse un poco de más de aquel líquido embriagante. Lo llenó hasta donde su torpeza se lo permitió y lo bebió de un sólo trago. ¿Quién diría que ella llegaría a hacer eso algún día?, pensó con nostalgia.

Se levantó torpemente, decidida a ir hacia su destino. Tropezaba con casi cualquier mueble que se topaba en su camino. Su teléfono celular, que se encontraba en algún lugar del sillón, empezó a sonar mas no le importó. Ella estaba decidida a llegar. Teniendo las manos ocupadas, ya que en una llevaba el vaso vació y en la otra cargaba la botella, era más ardua la simple acción de estabilizarse y no caer.

Por más nublada que estaba su razón, sin concernir sobre su estado emocional, sin intentar buscar ayuda y sin que la perturbara en lo más mínimo las consecuencias que tuvieran sus acciones, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Sosteniendo la botella entre el brazo y su plano abdomen, tuvo una mano libre para poder abrir la ventana corrediza que dividía su departamento con el balcón que tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, no era la vista panorámica la que la condujo allí, sino que su mente empezaba a trabajar en un plan, uno del cual ya no tenía retorno.

Sin importarle su parcial desnudez, caminó a través del balcón acercándose peligrosamente al barandal que evitaba que cualquiera cayera seis pisos abajo directo en la acera.

Volvió a servirse un trago. Su mano llevó directamente el vaso a su boca, pero se detuvo. Incorporó un poco el vaso y miró el oscuro líquido a través de la transparencia del vidrio. Entonces lo bebió, saboreándose hasta la última gota. Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios. Recordó cuánto añoraba los besos de _él_, sabor a whisky.

Intentando tener cuidado, dejó la botella y el vaso en el piso, sosteniéndose del barandal, que parecía moverse junto con ella.

El vértigo hizo estremecer sus entrañas, al decidir subir encima del grueso barandal. Sus blancos pies trataban de mantenerse sobre el mármol que la hacía de borde.

Miró hacía abajo y comenzó a pensar en las ironías de la vida. La altura que alguna vez temió, ahora la consideraba una bendición. Al menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se efectuaría de una manera rápida. Sin dolor.

Pasó un buen rato cavilando y perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos, hasta que uno que otro curioso transeúnte, la comenzó a mirar. En cuestión de minutos, la curiosidad se tornó en horror y extrañeza por lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

Escuchó la puerta de su apartamento abrirse de manera estrepitosa y pasos apurados aproximándose a su persona.

Era ahora o nunca.

–Nada valió la pena…– murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ignoró los gritos desde la acera, que le decían que desistiese de aquello que estaba a punto de acometer.

Un pequeño instante de lucidez, le bastó para recordar.

–Mi amor…

Torció la boca en forma de sonrisa, de una sincera y suplicante, sin que pudiera detener la corriente de lágrimas que transitaban por sus mejillas.

–Él lo valía todo.

Y sin desaparecer la alegría en sus facciones, cometió lo que estaba decidida a hacer.

Escuchó las exclamaciones y súplicas provenientes de la calle debajo de ella, así como de las que, sorpresivamente, oyó detrás de ella. Se trataba de su representante, alguien a quien consideró un buen amigo y protector. Por un segundo, imaginó sus bellos ojos color ámbar, tristes.

Sin embargo, en menos de un parpadeo, volvió a su mente la imagen del hombre que, literalmente, se había llevado sus ganas de vivir.

–Él sí que lo valía todo…– susurró finalmente, cerrando los ojos.

Saltó.

Volaba. Se sintió ligera.

Tan llena de paz como nunca antes porque sabía que volverían a estar juntos.


End file.
